OTP Challenge
by ThisisPorky
Summary: (I was gonna do this some day.) Wanna see what Scout and Heavy get up to in this loving relationship? Well, now you can! Prepare for some lovely dovey crap! Also contains some sort of pornz!
1. Chapter 1

_**You knew I was gonna do this one day. This is that "30 day OTP Challange" thing with Scout and Heavy. Why? 'Cause why not. It's my favorite OTP, and there needs to be more love. So hhh lets get on with it. =D (It's also the BLU Heavy and Scout, not RED. I like BLU better. xD Don't ask why. Also OC's.**_

_**HEUHEUHEUHEUHEU**_

* * *

_1. Holding hands_

The both of them had their fingers entwined around each others tightly, a stupid and dreamy grin across the both of their faces. Their giggles could be heard echoing across the empty room as the bear sat close to the bunny, looking at the patterns in the Scouts dark blue scarf loosely hung around his neck, the Scout doing the same with Heavy's checkered light and dark blue patterned shirt.

_2. Cuddling somewhere._

'Heav', do ya even know where we are?' Scout asked as he pulled himself closer to the man, the bears meat arms tightening around his slender form as the scarf gently brushed against the bears cheek.

'Nyet,' He mumbled, lowering a bit of the boys be-loved scarf and nuzzling his head in the crook of the bunny's neck. 'but Heavy do not care.' The both of them chuckled softly as Scouts face turned a brilliant shade of blood-red.

_3. Gaming/__**watching a movie.**_

'W-why are we watchin' 'd-'dis again...?'

'Leetle man scared?'

'N-no, jus'... Whaa! No, no, I ain't watchin' 'dat shit - turn it off, Heav'!'

'Is not that bad! Is just leetle zombie-'

'Eatin' a fuckin' dog!'

_4. On a date._

''Dis stakes nice, d'hough.'

'Do not eat vith mouth full, baby man.'

'Sorry.'

Heavy smiled as he took another bite of his Sandvich as Scout wolfed into his juicy stake. If he had a puppy tail it would be going 10 miles per hour. After a small while, Scout looked up from his plate and just stared into the bears eyes, who locked his own with the boys and smiled. Heavy always adored Scouts eyes; his left one was a dark green while the other was a deep sea-blue, much different from everyone else's. He'd even gone about his way to put on a jacket borrowed from Spy, and that made his slender form look even more adorable than before.

'Man, 'a can't wait ta get home so ya can fuck me~'

_5. Kisses._

Heavy's huge paws gently cupped the boys face as they slowly lent closer to one another. After what felt like hours of just gazing into each others eyes, their lips slowly pressed together, and after a while, Scouts bandaged hands slowly rubbed along the bears sides as their lips mashed together in quick steps. Heavy sucked softly on the boys bottom lip, making him yelp and shiver in delight. The scarf that had been loosely wrapped around the boys neck was now untied and sprawled out on the floor.

'Y-ya so frickin' good...' Scout whispered as they pulled their lips apart, their fore-heads resting together gently. Heavy just chuckled.

_6. Wearing each others clothes._

''Dis is too big!'

'And this too small!'

'How do ya even see outta 'dis thing?'

'That hat for big man! This hat for small man! So is shirt!'

''A hope ya haven't stretched it or nothin', man!

'That shirt make leetle Scout look cute because it is baggy on you~'

'And you look weird we 'dat small shirt on, man - not a good look at all. But 'a like ya shirt, all checkered en' shit.'

'Ha, how can you vear scarf? Material too itchy!'

''A jus' like it! It ain't irritating for me. ...How da hell can ya wear 'dis weapons belt?'

'Is easy!'

_7. Cosplaying._

'Leetle man Sniper?'

'Yep! And you are...a...fairy?'

'Da!'

The two chuckled gently as they admired each others clothes. Scouts were way too big and baggy on him. The bears wings were big and wide open, and a brilliant bright pink. The crown on his bald head fit just right, and he chuckled like a little girl as he twirled around on the spot, the bright pink tutu going more "out" as he twirled, making him look like a flower. Scout giggled gently as he watched him.

_8. Shopping._

The two classes laughed loudly as the Heavy pushed the cart full of _BONK!_, rips, bread, ice-cream, cereal pop-tarts, milk, and other stuff - as well as Scout sitting right in the middle clutching the sides and laughing merrily as his trade-mark scarf flapped behind him gently, his shiny dog-tags partly shown - down the alleyway, with confused looks on peoples faces as they passed by them. The kids just laughed.

_9. Hanging out with friends._

'Demo, ya doin' it wrong, man!'

''A don't care I wanna do it this way 'cause I can an' I wanna and it's fun and 'a don't care what ya lassies say 'cause 'am drunk...'

Scout laughed as he watched the drunk Demo dance around the small space in the Wreck Room with a bottle of half-drunk scrumpy in his hand, his laughter followed by Medic's and Heavy's. They all took another long drink from their bottles as Demo fell to his butt, talking about something to do with gun-shows and how he was going with someone's tickets and then went on about shagging someone's wife. The German fell onto his back on the couch, tears streaming down his face as his legs kicked out in a mad rage of laughing which he couldn't calm down.

'Awwwww, leetle Cyclops funny.'

_10. With animal ears._

Scout giggled as he closed his eyes and leaned into the bears wiggling finger under his chin more. He was wearing the "Max's Severed Head" with a little rabbit tale strapped around his slender waist, which he "borrowed" from Pyro's mysteries stash of clothes in the basement. His bandaged hands were close to his chest, like a little puppy dog begging for some food. The arm slung around his shoulders tightened as the bear chuckled at the boys display. He too was wearing cat ears and the Scouts scarf around his big waist, using it as a little blue tail, allowing the boys shiny dog-tags to be finally seen.

_11. Wearing kigurumis._

'I do not like this...'

'Aww, why? Ya look so fuckin' adorable!'

'I do not feel comfortable in this.'

'Ya like a big bear, man! And wearin' 'dat makes ya ten times adorable!'

'Like you vith bunny costume?'

'Yeah!'

'...Say anything about this to anyone...'

_12. Making out._

Their tongues twirled around each others, both of their hands running up and down each others sides. Scout had been placed on top of the bears lap, both of their hips gently grinding together. Small yelps escaped the boy as the bear gently nipped and sucked on the bottom of his lip, and their faces were as red as a batch of roses.

_13. Eating ice-cream._

_'_You like chocolate than strawberry?'

'Yeah. Neva' liked strawberry, really; tasted weird. Always liked chocolate.'

'Hmm.'

The two of them ate on their own ice-cream cone, one filled with chocolate sauce and chips while the other had strawberry sauce all over it. It was a hot day, and they'd gotten the ice-cream from there shopping trip to try and cool them down while they sat on separate crates across from each other. Suddenly, Scouts ice-cream decided to bale from the cone, and dripped onto his blue shirt and scarf. 'Whoa,' Scout mumbled as he licked the ice-cream off the cone. Heavy watched with dreamy eyes as Scouts Heterochromia eyes turned on him.

'What...?'

_14. Genderswapped._

'Aw, come on, sis; ya know 'dey only teasin'. Ya hairs fine.'

'You think so...?'

'Yeah! If 'dey say anythin' ta you again'dat you don't like, ya come tell me. I'll knock some sense inta' them.'

'Thank you, leetle girl.' The Heavy with the semi-long golden locks almost purred as she wrapped her huge arms around the Scouts small and slender frame, pulling her with her long hair waving in the gentle wind in for a tight hug. They both chuckled as Scout returned the hug, giggling madly

_15. In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect)._

'I...I don't like 'dis...'

'Leetle man look cute!'

'N-no I don't, man...'

'Like leetle girl!'

'H-hey!'

_16. During their morning ritual(s)._

Scout would always have a drink from his _BONK!_ and have some pancakes smothered in surip before having a jog around the training track, while Heavy enjoyed a drink of water and a Sandvich, lazing on the couch before they both went out for battle. They never dared try out one another's routine because Heavy didn't like no one touching his sandviches, and Scout hated staying still in a morning.

_17. Spooning._

'Ya warm...' Scout mumbled, hugging the bears meat-arm that acted as a pillow for his head.

'And so are you.' Heavy replied, bringing his body closer to his own. The bear tangled their legs together, his other arm wrapped around his slender stomach, the paw gently stroking the bunny's stomach. A few small giggles later, they both fell to sleep.

_18. Doing something together._

'Now 'dis, is my type 'a thing. No zombies, no dog-eatin' bullshit, jus' a mad killer.'

'Da. Is nice.'

'Ya like it too?'

'Yes. Is nice change from baby zombie.'

The two looked at each other, Scout fiddling with his scarf as he looked back to the tv. In the semi-dark light, it gave his face a nice glow, casting a dark shade over parts of the boys face. It reminded Heavy a little too much of the Spy's mask for his liking, but in a way, it was sexy to him.

_19. In formal wear._

'Suit make leetle man look smart and adorable!'

''Dis tie makes me look like those sissys and da people who are, like, total douches!'

'Like Spy?'

'Yeah! And anyway, it suits you way more!'

'And clothes are baggy - make you look cuter~'

'...If 'a could wear mah scarf, 'a would like it more.'

_20. Dancing._

Scout laughed loudly as he was twirled like a Princess on the spot before being pulled close to someone's stomach, one of his bandaged hands being held as the other rested on the bears shoulder. Heavy chuckled as he swayed gently, his paw holding one of the boys baby-like hands and the other resting on his side. The music was romantic and slow, and the two just gazed into each others eyes as they danced on.

_21. Cooking/baking._

'Look, jus'...pour da batta' into da bowl.'

'And then...?'

'Uh...' Scout looked in the rule books, re-reading what he had just read about what to do when the creamy batter was all ready and in the bowl. 'Yaaa...put it in da oven.'

'Are you sure?'

'Ya question' mah readin' skills as well as mah bakin'?'

'Nyet, I just make sure.'

'Jus' put the frickin' thing in da oven, man.'

_22. In battle._

Bullets whizzed past the Scouts head as he shot at the RED Soldier, successfully taking him out with a few shots, though he had been damaged in that time. He was low on health, and a Medic or health-pack would do him good right about now. Blood had been splashed all on his scarf and blue shirt, making it look like he had been painting with red paint and had just gone mad with it.

'Me-Medic!' He yelped, holding his bleeding side. Then, the BLU Heavy came out of no-where, punching a Spy. The RED Spy yelped as he tried to move back in time, but with another left hook, he was down and dead. Heavy - with that huge smile across his freshly shaved face - looked down at the boy, the smile only growing. He then handed him a Sandvich, which laid neatly on a plate.

'Sandvich make leetle man strong!'

_23. Arguing._

'You know not to touch big mans Sandvich vithout asking!'

'Look, 'am sorry! 'A was hungry and d'here was nothin' le-!'

'Does not mean you can touch it vithout my say-so!'

Scout huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. His foot tapped angry as he stared daggers at the floor, and then, his stomach growled for some food. Which he would have had if it wasn't for Heavy stomping in and finding him just about to take a bite from his favorite food.

_24. Making up afterwards._

But then, after a few sluggish minuets in the cold environment Scout got a gentle nudge from his left side. When he peeked over to his left, he saw the bear there, holding out a half of the Sandvich for him to take.

'Sorry. I should not be so angry over such small thing.' He muttered, looking away.

'Ah, it's nothin',' He said with a smug smile, taking the offer and having a small bite from it, chewing quickly before swallowing. 'it's yours, after all. I 'ate it when someone drinks mah Bonk weout tellin' me first, so don't be sorry.' They both looked at each other before both of them taking a bite into their snacks.

He knew that little plan would eventually work.

_25. Gazing into each others' eyes._

Heavy loved Scouts eyes. He liked the emerald green in one and the brilliant sea-blue in the other, and the way they shined in any light given: From dim lamp light to the bright sun light, they shined brightly and brilliantly. He loved his Heterochromia iridium eyes.

Scout loved Heavy's little baby-blue eyes. They shone in their own way, in a loving and caring way, dare he say even a protective way. He loved the way they soothed him from fear or anxiety, and he could gaze into them all day long if he could. It always reminded him of his checkered shirt that he always wore.

_26. Getting married._

'Well, we haven't 'ad a ceremony or anythin' like 'dat, but it was still da best day of my life.'

'As vas mine.'

Scout suddenly gasped as he was lifted up by a pair of meat arms, one of those "Haribo" sweet rings on the boys wedding finger. He was pulled close to someone's chest, and his long arms wrapped around the mans neck. They both chucked as they made there way towards their "vaication" room.

'So, what are we gonna do, then~?'

_27. On one of their birthdays._

'Happy Birthday, Heav'!'

'Aw, leetle man too kind!'

'There's ya present! It ain't much since 'a can't really get outta 'dis place without bein' caught, but at leas' it's somethin'.'

The Heavy smiled as he took the bright green wrapping paper off the box and slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a large Sandvich and a _"Tough Guy's Toque"_ hat resting beside each other. The bears eyes widened in surprise as he looked from the hat to the food.

'You...got me that hat...?'

'Yep! We' a little help from Spy and Medic, 'a manag-!' He was cut off by a pair of meat-arms wrapping around his small frame and pulling him close to someone's huge stomach.

'Thank you, leetle man!' He said happily.

'No po-problem, Heav'!'

_28. Doing something ridiculous._

'Ya sure 'dis is safe?'

'Vho cares? Let go!'

Scout whooped as he was pushed in a random shopping trolley down the dusty path, soon being accompanied by the Russian, who wrapped his arms around the mans waist as they bumped their way down the dusty street. Scouts arms were high in the air as the scarf flapped madly on his chest. The trolley was gaining speed, and the Scout couldn't get enough. All his worries had washed away in the breeze, and he was getting more and more pumped with every little bump in the way.

Soon, all the "wooping" and "wooing" had faded, and a loud _crash!_ has sounded. You know that sound when something big and heavy had crashed into a wall of wood? Yeah. Now just imagine that inside a shopping trolley.

Scout lay on top of Heavy's belly, the bears arms still wrapped around him. He was still giggling, and part of the scarf was drooped over the bears face, covering the left part of it.

''Dat w-was fun! Les' to it again!'

_29. Doing something sweet._

Heavy came out of the base with a pot of sunflowers held in his paws. Scout smiled as he watched the man walk towards him, and he set down his shovel.

'I have them,' Heavy said, kneeling beside the boy and the small hole in the earth.

'Yep. We 'ave ta tell Spy thanks for 'em.' Heavy nodded gently.

Scout dug his hands into the pot, picking both the flower and the dirt it had been planted in out of the pot. He wasn't into this sort of thing, but he'd always loved Sunflowers, and when he found out Spy had some, he just wanted to plant them. The thought of adding the pot as well to ease there efforts never occurred to him.

As he covered it up with the remaining pieces of earth, he reached out for the watering can next to it and poured it over the plant gently, Heavy watching with a smile.

_30. Doing something hot._

Scout always liked Heavy's stomach; it was so big and squishy. He especially liked it when they were in the bedroom, and sometimes, he'd climb under Heavy's night-shirt with his head poking out of it, giggling. He loved the feeling of Heavy's stomach close to his own, and when in the bedroom, he still liked it that way. It made it that more exciting.

It was something to grab onto with every thrust the bear did into him, or he held on for dear life when he did it back to the Russian. They'd always kiss each others neck or mashed their lips together while one of them did the thrusting, and sometimes, the bear would help with Scouts own little problem with one of his giant paws.

It always got the boy hot, tired and giggly.

* * *

**_: D_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bonuses

**Bonus: **31. Cleaning.

'Your bedroom vas mess. You should thank me for making it clean.'

'Yeah, but now 'a don't know where anythin' is, now!'

'That is called "being clean", baby man.'

'Yeah, yeah, whateva'.'

**Bonus:** 32. Nicknames.

'Ya big Russian bear~' Scout purred, running his finger lightly against the mans bare chest.

'Leelte baby bunny~' Heavy purred back, looking into his coloured eyes with a dreamy and drunk-like smirk across his face.

'Russian Terror,' Scout almost gigged, his face turning red. For some reason that always ticked him off for giggling. He was yanked gently forward thanks to the huge paw enclosing around his beloved scarf, their noses brushing together gently.

'Scarf boy~' With that, their lips gently pressed together, followed by the boys gentle giggles.

**Bonus:** 33. Truth or Dare.

The green tinted bottle - viciously spun by Sniper - had landed on the Boston boy. A grin cracked his old and slightly wrinkled face.

'Alr'oight, Scout,' He said, tapping his chin. 'wot shall it be?'

'Dare.'

'Okay, I dare you to...' He looked around the room before that smile returned to his face. 'Ta kiss 'eavy.' Scout chuckled quietly before looking over to the bear, who mirrored his happy expression.

'Alright~' The pair shifted closer together, the Scouts different coloured eyes gazing into the Heavy's light-blue ones. And then, the Scout was gently yanked forward by his dark-blue scarf, and their lips crashed together. The bears tongue invaded Scouts mouth, and their eyes were tightly closed. After a while, they pulled away, a line of saliva connected to their muscles as they gazed into each others eyes once more, forgetting the rest of the classes sat around watching them.

'...Ro'ight, t-then, Sp-Spy's turn it i-is...'

**Bonus: **34. Sad time.

'Hey, it vill be alright, leetle man...'

'...'

'I vill...get you new one. Da, you vill see!'

'Ah, well...why am 'a even gettin' upset? Jus' a stoopid hat.'

'You like hat very much! Is nothing vrong vith being sad over losing it!'

'...'

Scout was pulled into a hug. His "Ye' old Bakie Boy" hat had been lost thanks to a powerful wind blow, and that was favorite hat.

**Bonus: **35. Jus' Playing.

'Arr! 'Am da Captain, and 'am 'ere for ya gold!'

'Oh no! Vhat vill big man do against such scary man?!'

Scout giggled before leaping onto the bear, holding a cardboard stick in his hands. He clung to the Heavy's shirt before he felt to huge hands latch onto his thin sides, lifting him into the air. A yelp escaped him as he dropped his weapon and clung to the bears hands.

'Leetle man so cute vhen scared!' Heavy remarked, pulling him close to him and nuzzling his cheek. The bunny blushed deeply before giggling and returning the nuzzles.

'Whateva', ya big bear~'


End file.
